Conventionally, for evaluating a characteristic of a high frequency signal with respect to a board or a mounting board of this type, there are two cases using a test mounting board on which electronic parts and so on are mounted and a test wiring pattern board on which only wiring patterns are formed, respectively. An operation explanation of characteristic evaluation for both the trial-produced mounting board and the test wiring pattern board is shown in FIG. 9.
In the case where the aforesaid trial-produced mounting board is used, a wiring pattern similar to that on a mass-production board are designed by a designer, and the designed wiring pattern 410 is formed on a board 100. Then, electronic parts such as IC's, LSI's and so on (not shown) are mounted on the board 100 on which the wiring pattern 410 is formed, resulting in manufacture of the trial-produced mounting board.
In the trial-produced mounting board thus produced, a test signal, which is a high frequency pulse signal or a high speed pulse signal, is transmitted from a test signal outputting section 202 to the wiring pattern 410 through a pad 401 on the board 100, a detection signal based on the transmitted test signal, which is a high frequency signal or a high speed pulse signal, is output from the wiring pattern 410 to a measurement apparatus main body 203 through the pad 401 and a probe 201, and thus an operational test is carried out by performing an evaluation with respect to the high frequency signal on the board 100 with the measurement apparatus main body 203. On the based on these test results, a fresh test mounting board is manufactured, and try and error are repeated until transmission of the high frequency signal or the high speed pulse signal are can be correctly carried out, whereby a trial-produced mounting board, which may be regarded as a mass-production board, is manufactured.
Also, in the case where the test wiring pattern board is used, a wiring pattern 410 including wire lines, through holes and so on is formed on a board 100, and pads 401 are formed to input a test signal, which is a high frequency signal or a high speed pulse signal, to the wiring pattern 410, resulting in manufacture of the test wiring pattern board. A probe 201 of a testing apparatus is contacted with a pad 401 on the test wiring pattern board to thereby carry out a characteristic evaluation on the wiring pattern 410. With this testing apparatus, a test signal, which is a high frequency signal or a high speed pulse signal, is transmitted from the pad 401 to the aforesaid wiring pattern 410 through the probe 201, a detection signal based on the transmitted test signal, which is a high frequency signal or a high speed pulse signal, is output from the wiring pattern 410 to a measurement apparatus main body 203 through the pad 401 and the probe 201, and thus an operational test is carried out to determine whether or not a transmission can be properly achieved by performing an evaluation with respect to the high frequency signal on the board 100 with the measurement apparatus main body 203.